NCIS goes to France!
by belle33333
Summary: NCIS goes to France on their most thrilling case yet. Where they are after a murderer who is planing something that could be as bad as nine eleven or worse.Gibbs runs into an unexpected person from his past that will alter his life.
1. Chapter 1

L.J. Gibbs stood in the same elevator that he took up to the third floor of the NCIS building every work day sipping his black coffee. He was thinking about how he was not looking forward to dealing with agents Ziva, McGee, and Tony's behavior today. Though he didn't show it he loved his team to death he just didn't like having to play a school principle every day. The elevator doors open and L.J. Gibbs walked down to his and his team's cubicle. To his curiosity and annoyance no one was there. L.J. Gibbs took one more look around the empty cubicle and stomped up the stairs leading to the director's office. He barged past Cynthia ignoring her complaints and pushed open the doors to Vance's office.

Vance sat in his black leather chair, and Ziva, McGee, and Tony stood in front of his desk. They all turned and looked at L.J. Gibbs when he stormed in. "Ah Gibbs how nice of you to join us, I was just filling your team in on an ongoing assignment in France." Director Vance said calmly.

"What does that have to do with my team?" Gibbs said not very angry anymore.

"You and your team are going to go to France and see if you can catch a man by the name of Nepol Redon. He is a potential threat to the U.S.A. we believe he is planning an attack that could be worse than nine eleven. His location is Paris we aren't exactly sure where yet, but we should find that out within the next week. Your job is to look around Paris for any sign of him or his followers." said Vance.

Ziva: "How will we know what his followers look like?"

Vance: "They all wear a red bracelet with an orange eye on it upon their left wrists. When you see them you will only observe what they do and who they interact with. You will investigate their crimes. You will know these people just like you would know your own twin."

Tony: "How will we know which ones are their crimes?"

Vance: "In all their crimes they take a souvenir…an eye. Anymore questions?"

…Silence…

Vance: "Very good, go home and pack. Your flight leaves tomorrow morning at five out of Dulles don't be late."


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course Tony would have to be late." Said Ziva. "He never can follow directions."

Tony enters the airport with all his luggage and four big plastic bags. "I always follow directions Zi-va, and I am late because I stopped by the airport gift store and bought you all these." He hands McGee, Ziva, and Gibbs one of the plastic bags each. McGee opens his bag and looks inside.

McGee: "How to write a novel for dummies, gum, and a neck pillow.?."

Tony: "Yea I would really read that book, Probe, it might help you get over your writers block."

McGee: "I don't have writers block…"

Tony: "Sure you don't Probe. Ziva look in yours."

Ziva: "Gum, a neck pillow, and a guide on how to pronounce American indiums. Tony I don't think I need this one."

Tony: "Trust me Ziva you do." Ziva gives Tony a don't talk to me that way or I will kill you look, and Tony turns his attention to Gibbs. "Gibbs tell everyone what you got!"

Gibbs: "Gum, a neck pillow, and a playboy magazine special edition."

Tony: "Oh uh this is actually your bag Gibbs, sorry. Yours has a boat monthly in it, that one was mine." Tony switches the bags. Ziva was about to make a remark to Tony about his magazine choice when their flight number was called over the loud speaker.

Gibbs: 'Lets go." Then the team boarded the plane. They all sat in a center area so they could all sit in the same row. They all put in a piece of gum except for Gibbs. Tony adjusted his TV so that he could watch the porn channel. Ziva put in her headphones, and started listening to rap in different languages. McGee took out a pad of paper, and started to write stuff for his book. Gibbs put his head back and fell asleep…

…The plane took off…

…The plane landed…


	3. Chapter 3

…They all went to their hotel…

" You are the people who ordered the suite?.

Gibbs: "Yes we ordered the biggest one."

Receptionist:"Yes right this way" They all follow him to the elevator which then takes them to the tenth floor. "Your room is number 1003. Ah here we are." He opens the door and the team enters the suite. "So your bags will be up in a couple minutes; if you need anything just call down to my desk."

Gibbs and the team enter the suite and take a look around. In the entrance room which is also the living room there is a big wooden desk in the corner with an internet access cord, a three person couch in the center and a side kitchen. Tony immediately walks in and opens the cabinets in front of the couch, and to his delight there is a flat screen T.V. in them. Ziva walks to the one door on the left and opens it. She goes in and looks around then comes out a moment later saying that it will be her room. She then goes back in and shuts the door. Gibbs opens up the door on the right and without saying anything claims it as his room. He also shuts the door behind him. Tony and McGee race each other to the only door left the one straight ahead. They get there at the same time and fight to open the door. When they both finally get into the room there is only one bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs: "Is it all set up McGee?"

McGee: "Almost, there we should be good." Then talking into a microphone: "Tony, Ziva do you hear me?"

Tony: "Yes I hear your voice Probe, do you have to be so loud" Tony replied from his head set in the streets of Paris.

McGee: "I was using my normal voice."

Tony: "Yea well your voice is to loud for this early."

Ziva: "Its zero seven hundred." She said into her head set from a different area in Paris.

Tony: "I know but there's the time change and the fact that I have am still jet lag."

Gibbs: " Get rid of the jet lag DiNozzo and focus."

Tony: "Jet lag's gone boss."

Gibbs: "Good now go around, act normal just look for any sign of Nepol Redon and his followers."

Tony: "Yes boss."

Tony and Ziva wounder around Paris for ten hours without seeing any trace of Nepol or his followers. Gibbs: "Tony Ziva time to come in, we're not going to see anything today."

Tony and Ziva: "Yes boss."

They return to the hotel were McGee has ordered room service for them and they eat up. Tony: "So while I was in town I saw this great pub, and I think we should all go there tonight to celebrate our first night in Paris." Ziva: "I'll go." McGee: "I haven't seen any of Paris yet so I'll go too." They all turn and look at Gibbs with questioning eyes. Gibbs: " No"

Ziva: "If your staying Gibbs then I'm staying."

McGee and Tony: "I'm staying too." They both replied at the same time.

Gibbs stared at them long and hard, and he saw how much they wanted to go. He also knew that they wanted to enjoy France while they were here, and he was fine with that as long as they were focused on the case too. He figured he wasn't going to do anything to work on the case tonight anyways since they had no leads, so finally he replied. "Fine I'll go too." With those words his team's faces lit up with happiness. Gibbs just sighed.

They all got ready to go to the pub. Ziva, McGee, and Tony all fought for the keys, and Tony ended up winning because he knew where he was going…


	5. Chapter 5

At the pub they all got drinks. Tony started flirting with a blond girl. Ziva sat and started sipping her drink; not even noticing that she had admirers watching her. McGee was trying out his ability to talk French with the bar tender. Gibbs started to drink his drink but didn't like it; he remembered seeing a coffee shop down the road, so he told his team that he would be back, and left.

Gibbs walked down the street to a coffee store where he ordered a black coffee, and got a pound of coffee grinds for his team because he knew they would need it before they went to bed, so they wouldn't be hung-over in the morning. He had just paid for his coffee and grinds when he turned around and saw a familiar face on the other side of the store window. The face had a surprised look on and quickly turned and ran away. Gibbs just stared blankly at the spot. He kept thinking had he really seen her, was his drink getting to his head, was he just tired?. He was in awe and disbelief at what he had just seen, and he made his way back to the pub in a daze.

When he walked into the pub Ziva immediately jumped up and asked what was wrong. Her question made Tony stop sticking his tongue down the blonds' throat and look at him. The question caught McGee's attention too, and he stood up and looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs: "I'm fine."

Ziva: "Gibbs you look like you've just seen a goat."

McGee: "I think you mean ghost." Ziva just rolled her eyes because she was a used to people correcting her English.

Gibbs: "It must just be the lighting." What he was really thinking was maybe I had just seen a ghost. For the face he saw making the surprised look on her face was Jenny, the former NCIS Director who had been killed two years ago.

This thought kept a curing to him as his team left the pub and went back to the hotel. As he made coffee for his team; as he went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Gibbs put on a solid face, and sent Tony and Ziva out again to walk around different Paris markets looking for anyone wearing a red bracelet with an orange eye on it. He had sent McGee to talk to the local police stations to ask if there had been any recent crimes that looked like the work of Redon. Gibbs know stared intently at the monitors, not really seeing Ziva pretending to be interested in a hideous piece of jewelry, or of Tony checking out the French girls that walked by. His mind was thinking about what had happened the night before. He knew what he had seen, and either Jenny had a twin or,..no he stopped that thought Jenny died two years ago, he had seen her dead body. With that end thought his mind started to come back and focus on the monitors. Ziva turned her head, and Gibbs yelled into his head set "STOP". Ziva cringed back from the scream that had just entered her ear, then she was alert.

Ziva: "what is it Gibbs."

Gibbs: "There at the stand with the wooden toys, the guy in the blue shirt." Ziva started to inch her way over to the stand while DiNozzo called a cab, so he could go meet Ziva. "Don't take him down follow him."

Ziva: "Yes boss."

Tony: "should I pick up the shopkeeper when I get their boss?"

Gibbs: "Yea Tony, but be quiet about it. We need to get some intel on this case." In his mind he thought _because being in Paris again is really getting to me. _Ziva's voice over his head set brought him back to the present.

Ziva: "Taking him down boss." She said as she knocked the guy to the ground and hand cuffed him. Ziva looked up and in the monitor Gibbs could tell why she just took the guy down… there was a murdered man with an eye missing. Tony had the storekeeper in handcuffed and he halted the cab, and waited for Ziva and her captive to get in.

Gibbs: "Good work team lets meet in the room." Gibbs phone rang and he answered it.

McGee: "They just got a call of a young man whose murder fits the description of the Redon murders."

Gibbs: "Found in an ally in the town Ziva was in."

McGee: "Yea boss how did you know?"

Gibbs: "We're bringing him in. Come back to the room, okay."

McGee: "Okay." He said this a little glum because his news on the case was already known by the rest of his team. His spirits brightened though when he thought of interrogating a captive."

Gibbs hung up the phone after talking to McGee, and immediately made a call to NCIS…


	7. Chapter 7

They had gagged, handcuffed, and locked the prisoners in separate closets, the storekeeper was locked in Tony's closet; the follower with the read bracelet was locked in Ziva's. Gibbs was sitting on the couch watching TV. Ziva was guarding her closet, and Tony his. McGee was sitting waiting for the interrogation to start. Ziva signaled to him to come relieve him so she could go to the restroom. As she passed him in the doorway to the room Ziva stopped him to talk. Ziva: "When is Gibbs going to start the investigation, what is he waiting for?" McGee didn't know how to respond so he just shrugged his shoulders, but to be honest he was thinking the same thing. They had brought the prisoners to the suite eight hours ago, normally Gibbs didn't wait this long to interrogate a suspect. Just as these thoughts finished a knock came from the door that lead into the suite. McGee automatically drew his gun and was met in front of the door by Ziva and Tony with their guns drawn. They waited for Gibbs to give the signal when he surprised them all by walking up to the door unarmed and opening it. Everyone on the team but Gibbs was surprised by who entered…

First came Ducky and Palmer who were pushing a gurney with by the looks of the bulge held a dead body. Ducky: "Ah Jethro how nice of you to let us in now where do you want our guest?"Gibbs gestured toward Tony's room who was too surprised to complain. Palmer: "Hey guys". The team just stared at him in surprise, and he made a little chuckle. Then Ducky, Palmer, and the dead body disappeared into Tony's room…

The room was then entered by no one other than the forensic Goth Abby. Abby: "Hey guys aren't you surprised to see me!"

Tony recovered from his surprise and said: "Abby it is a surprise, what are you doing here?"

Abby: "Gibbs called Ducky and I and told us to get down here to help solve the crime." She walked over and hugged Gibbs.

Gibbs: "Hey Abbs you can stay in Ziva's room." He then pointed to the correct door that led into Ziva's room.

McGee: "You aren't staying long Abby are you?"

Abby: "Why McGee you don't want me here." She said this with a angry look on her face.

McGee: "No, No I'm glad you're here I just don't see any of your bags." Abby's face brightened.

Abby: "It's called bell boys McGee." Just as she said that a young man dressed in a green bell boy out fit came in wheeling a bag carrier. He was followed by ten more bell boys with bag carriers. Abby directed seven of them into Ziva's room, and three of them to Tony's room. This caused another wave of shock and surprise to go through Gibb's team.

Once all the bell boys left, with big tips. Gibbs said: "Ziva help Abby set up, and McGee and Tony help Ducky unpack. We have to get that body on ice soon or it's going to start to smell." The team went to go do what Gibbs asked them to do, and he sat down and started working on his small wooden boat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry I didn't update I really have been having a hard time thinking of what to add to this story, and so if you have any ideas or suggestions as to what happens next please tell me and I will greatly appreciate it…Oh and please don't criticize my French I don't speak or know any of the language; I just google translated, sorry:(…..Please Review, and I will try to update sooner. **

Gibb's walks into what is now Ziva and Abby's room. There is loud music blaring from a radio, computer screens set up, and many other machines set against the walls. Abby had made a minny forensics' lab for herself in Ziva's room. Gibbs saw Ziva standing by her closet and then left the room. He decided to interrogate the shopkeeper first. He walked up to Tony and told him to bring the shopkeeper into his room. Tony left Gibbs's room

Gibbs was frustrated this case was going nowhere. Their only lead left was the body that Ducky still hadn't finished an autopsy on. He angrily threw away his empty coffee cup and left the hotel. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he knew that he couldn't stay in the hotel or he was going to explode, and he didn't want to do that in front of Abby.

He hadn't realized where he had walked, and had no idea where he was. He stopped and analyzed his surroundings. He was in a shopping market, and tons of stands where set up everywhere. He continued walking observing the people walking around him, and glancing at the items being sold. He stopped when he saw a little girl about two or three years old crouched down on the floor crying. Gibbs walked toward the sobbing girl, and squatted down in front of her. He gently asked her: "ce qui ne va" (What's wrong)

She looked up at him tears still rolling down her face, and said "Ma crème glacée est tombé"(My ice cream fell) as she pointed to the glob of ice cream on the floor.

Gibbs stood up saying: "Je serai de retour dans une minute"(I'll be back in a minute) The girl looked up at him curiously, and watched him walk away. Gibbs returned a little less than a minute later and presented a brand new ice cream to the little girl. The little girl's face lit up with a smile as she eagerly accepted the ice cream.

She licked the ice cream once then looked up at Gibbs with a smile and said: "Je vous remercie"(thank you)

Gibbs handed the little girl a napkin and said with a small smile on his face : "vous êtes les bienvenus" (you are welcome) The little girl started to lick her ice cream again when all of a sudden Gibbs heard a woman yelling.

"JAMIE!" "Jamie où avez-vous été" (Jamie where have you been ) The little girl turned around at this as a young woman with dark brown hair approached her. When the woman saw Gibbs she immediately put a protective arm around the girl and said sternly "Qui êtes-vous?"(who are you)

Gibbs stuck out his hand to introduce himself and said "Mon nom est agent spécial Gibbs plaisir de vous rencontrer…" (My name is special agent Gibbs nice to meet you…)

When he said that he was a special agent her voice became kinder "Ravis de vous rencontrer  
Gibbs agent je suis laura, et je vois que vous avez rencontré Jamie" (Nice to meet you agent Gibbs, I'm laura, and I see you've met Jamie."

To this the little girl named Jamie said to Laura as she pointed to the glob of fallen ice cream on the floor "Il m'a trouvé un nouveau crème glacée l'autre est tombé" (He got me a new ice cream…the other one fell)

Laura looked at Gibbs and thanked him. Then started to look around franticly, and then turned to Gibbs and said "avez-vous vu un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges comme Jamie's? (Have you seen a boy with red hair like Jamie's) Gibbs started to look around and spotted a little boy fitting that description about four stands down from where he, Laura, and Jamie stood. Gibbs wistled and pointed at the boy. Gesturing him to come here when the boy looked his way. At the first the boy was weary, but when he spotted Laura and Jamie he started running toward the group. Laura looked at Gibbs greatfully and said to the little boy: "Ne pas laisser mon côté Steve"The little boy just looked up at her with innocent eyes, and didn't say anything.

Gibbs then said to the woman: "Pourriez-vous me voulez regarder vos enfants pendant que vous magasinez? " (would you like me to watch your children why you shop?)

Laura looked at him and said "Ils ne sont pas mes enfants monsieur. Je suis juste leur nounou. Je suis effectivementsuppose de les porter à leur mère. " (They aren't my children,sir. I am just their nanny. I am actually supposed to bring them to their mother)

Gibbs nodded and was about to say good bye when Steve looked at Laura and said in a desperate voice: "J'ai envie de faire pipi" (I have to pee) Before Laura could say anything Gibbs said : "Je vais le prendre si elle est d'accord avec vous" (I will take him if it is okay with you) Laura looked thankfully with Gibbs and said that she would wait for them outside…

When Gibbs and Steve exited the rest room Laura thanked Gibbs again and told her that he didn't mind at all. Gibbs asked her where they were headed. It turned out that they were going to the building three buildings down from the hotel Gibbs and his team was staying at. They walked together, and Gibbs watched the children skipping in front of them. They had gotten out of the market and there were very little people walking on the road so Gibbs decided to start a game with the kids. The kids giggled and ran as Gibbs playfully chased after them. Gibbs and the kids were both smiling when Laura said that this was where they lived so they had to go. Gibbs's smile got bigger as the kids both hugged him as they said good bye. As they entered the building Gibbs waved at them. Then turned around and ran straight into someone who was talking on the phone. Gibbs caught the person before she fell to the ground, but the papers she was holding went everywhere. Gibbs without even glancing at the person apologized and started picking up the papers. When Gibbs stood up straight to hand them to the person his eyes widened at who he saw.

He was still taking in the sight of bright red hair and familiar eyes. When those lips that he thought he would never see part again said : "Bonjour Jetho"

**Hoped you liked it I'll try to update it soon, but please please review it because reviews help motivate me! **


End file.
